poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 20 - The Final Battle for Freedom
Here's the transcript of Chapter 20 - The Final Battle for Freedom for Power Rangers Data Squad: Battle for the Seven Kingdoms ???, ???. Sylvia: Shen, look! something's coming from the sky! ???, ???. Uncle Shen: This wind... What could it be? ???, ???. Villager 1: A tornado? It can't be! Villager 2: It's headed right for us! ???, ???. ???, ???. Soldier: Make your target the Resistance heavy cruiser. Magnus Ravenclaw: Dr. Eggman, beaten once again by the Data Squad Rangers. A common tale of late. Male Soldier 1: Firing solution complete. Sighting is good! Female Soldier: Release valves open! The dark power is at critical! Male Soldier 2: Main and auxiliary show clear! Larsa Solidor: Put an end to this! They have already surrendered! Magnus Ravenclaw: Let us make of this an offering. One he might see even now. ???, ???. Magnus Ravenclaw: Hutch, what say you? Hutch: ???, ???. ???, ???. Male Soldier 3: The main battery stands ready! ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: I beg you! Magnus Ravenclaw: Fire. ???, ???. Computer: Main cannon activated, preparing to fire! ???, ???. ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: Why this... Magnus Ravenclaw: Once they see that there can be no surrender, they must come at us with all they have. We will answer their attack head-on and destroy them. Before the eyes of all Enchancia. Larsa Solidor: If you do this, the people will only grow to hate you the more. Magnus Ravenclaw: And should I pardon them, they will only rise up yet again. Larsa Solidor: I do not believe they would. In co-operation lies our hope. You are mistaken. You are wrong, General. ???, ???. Magnus Ravenclaw: And if I am? You had best find the strength you need to correct me then. ???, ???. Male Soldier 4: Ships sighted ahead! A score or more! The Resistance fleet, General Magnus! Magnus Ravenclaw: Hear this! ???, ???. Magnus Ravenclaw: Today we write the first page of a new history: our history. Each of you must play this part. Put down this rebellion. For Arcadia! We fight! Soldiers: For Arcadia! ???, ???. ???, ???. King Richard Raybrandt: ???, ???. Prince Thomas Raybrandt: Father, ???, ???. King Richard Raybrandt: ???, ???. ???, ???. Royal Guard 1: ???, ???. King Richard Raybrandt: ???, ???. Royal Guard 2: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Julian Solidor: ???, ???. Vegeta: It's too dangerous, ???, ???. Goku: He's right, your highness. ???, ???. Julian Solidor: My brother is, ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Not to worry, Julian. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Hold it right there, Magnus! ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: (gasp) ???, ???. Magnus Ravenclaw: I bid you welcome to my airship, the Nemesis. I must apologize for my delay in welcoming you aboard my ship. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Magnus Ravenclaw: (to Princess Annika) Permit me to ask: Who are you? An angel of vengeance? Or perchance a saint of salvation? Princess Annika Raybrandt: I am simply myself. No more and no less. And I want only to be free. Magnus Ravenclaw: Such a young lady is not fit to bear the burden of rule. Weep for Gardenia, for she is lost. Princess Annika Raybrandt: (gasp) Altogether: (gasp) Caleb: What? General Magnus: Observe well, Prince Larsa. Watch and mark you the suffering of one who must rule, yet lacks the power. Larsa Solidor: No. ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: No, General. I will not. Though I lack your power, I will still persist. Magnus Ravenclaw: Bold words, child. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Altogether: Right! ???, ???. ???, ???. General Gabriel: Prince Larsa. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Julian Solidor: ???, ???. Magnus Ravenclaws: (laughs) ???, ???. ???, ???. Julian Solidor: How could you do this to us? (faints) ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: No, Julian! ???, ???. Ratchet: Larsa! ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: (chuckles) ???, ???. Callie Jones: No! Fluttershy: (gasp) ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Why meeeee! ???, ???. ???, ???. Dark Magnus Ravenclaw: Behold the power left me by our fallen friends. ???, ???. Dark Magnus Ravenclaw: Gabriel, you will defend the young princes. They will have much need in the oblivion to follow. ???, ???. General Gabriel: Yes, I will defend Prince Julian and Prince Larsa! Dark Magnus Ravenclaw: The hound strays. Treason bears a price. General Gabriel: One I gladly pay. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Hiro Hamada: ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: So, Rob. what's the plan? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Altogether: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Category:Transcripts